<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Love by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633140">Demon Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's attempts to turn his demon brother human again seem to have failed abjectly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wincest Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam shivered beneath the touch of Dean’s hand, both aroused and repulsed by it.<br/>
Not that there would be any use in complaining, Dean did with him what he wished and Sam merely complied. </p>
<p>He'd been stupidly naive in thinking he could control his demon brother, in believing there was a part of him that was horrified by what he’d become but he'd sorely miscalculated.<br/>
The letter Dean had left that terrible night in his room, telling Sam not to look for him but to get on with his life had duped him into thinking all it would take to convince Dean would be to find him and appeal to his humanity. It still existed, Sam knew, and even now as Dean’s fingers tweaked energetically at his nipple, he was determined to make it come to the fore.<br/>
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<br/>
“But you’re straight, Dean. You always have been,” Sam had pleaded, the first-time Dean had slid a hand under his shirt and stroked his chest.<br/>
Dean had pretended to consider the words. “That’s true, Sammy. So that must make you a girl then.”<br/>
Drawing down Sam's head in a forceful grip, he’d plundered his little brother's lips, before pulling back and chuckling.<br/>
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p>Sam cursed himself for the umpteenth time. He should be hating what Dean did but each time his big brother laid a finger on him his cock twitched wildly in his pants. And what frustrated Sam even more, was that Dean knew it!<br/>
Is this what he’d been reduced to, a toy for his big brother?</p>
<p>It couldn’t end like this. Sam swore to himself that he’d find a way to get things back as they were before, and in so doing, this sexual madness that had taken over Dean would resolve itself.<br/>
But, a guilty voice whispered, “You’re no demon, so why does having sex with your big brother turn you on?”<br/>
Sam didn’t have an answer so he conveniently pushed the problem aside to be dealt with at a later date!<br/>
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p>The tweaking of Sam’s nipple grew stronger until Sam squeaked in pain. Dean ignored him, replacing his fingers with his teeth, worrying at the little brown nub until Sam moaned again.</p>
<p>“Now is that a moan of pain or of pleasure?“ Dean purred, eying his brother like a tiger eyes its prey. “For I’m starting to believe you enjoy a little pain, bro. I’m guessing it’s because you think you deserve to be punished for all the 'bad' you’ve done in the past, like trying to off Bobby when you were RoboSam. Naturally, it’s my job as your ever-loving big brother to attend to all your needs. And mine too, of course.”</p>
<p>With a twist of his wrist, Dean flipped Sam over onto his belly, emitting a satisfied grunt at the expanse of naked tanned back.<br/>
He stretched himself out on top of the inviting length of warm skin, his cock fitting neatly in the crevasse of Sam’s ass. Just as in so many ways, Dean had to admit, even in sex their bodies fitted together as if they’d been designed on purpose. For all he knew, maybe they had! </p>
<p>But this wasn’t the moment to dwell on the weirdness of their lives. Sam’s skin was warm against his own, the nape of his brother’s neck an invitation to be laid waste by Dean’s lips and tongue.<br/>
He’d discovered that Sam’s neck was one of the younger Winchester’s erotic zones and Dean made full use of it. He chuckled as Sam flexed his body beneath him.<br/>
The little bitch knew what was coming and for all his denial, he enjoyed it .. far too much, Dean mused at times.<br/>
Beneath the puppy eyes and the virginal empathy, it turned out Sam had the heart of a whore! </p>
<p>While he was there, he reached up and handcuffed Sam’s wrists to the bed.<br/>
He could hold him down with his demon strength but Dean liked to have his mind free of worry. Sam might be his prisoner but Dean wouldn’t be as stupid as to forget how much lore and experience Sam had at his fingertips.<br/>
With his brother securely tied down, Dean got back to teasing the soft skin on the back of Sam’s neck. He licked his way across it, the taste and smell of his brother an erotic stimulus, his cock rising to its full length as he did so. </p>
<p>Sam moaned softly, and Dean felt all the raw ancestral power of possession blaze through him. His brother belonged to him. He owned Sam. He’d take his pleasure where and when he wanted. </p>
<p>Abandoning Sam’s neck, he trailed his tongue down the broad back until he reached the parting between Sam’s ass-cheeks. Kneeling up, he ran his hands over them. They were firm and muscular, their rotundity a pleasure to caress.<br/>
Putting a finger to his lips, he wet it with copious amounts of saliva before running it down between the cheeks until it encountered the equally taut entrance to his brother's asshole.<br/>
Dean toyed with it a little, poking his finger in through the sphincter in an almost caressing way. It clearly gave San pleasure as he writhed his ass in enjoyment.</p>
<p>“Time for big brother to have his fun, Sammy, “ Dean chuckled before applying himself to getting the hole ready to take his non-indifferent cock.</p>
<p>He couldn’t avoid the grunt of satisfaction as his brother’s body engulfed him. He’d had plenty of sexual encounters beforehand, some better than others, but none had given him the exquisite pleasure he received when he was inside Sam, nor the ecstasy of the orgasm that washed over him when he peaked.</p>
<p>And Sam wanted him to go back to being that weak self-hating version of himself!<br/>
Never gonna happen, little brother. Never gonna happen!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>